Full Metal Familiar!
by DarkPhoenixTank
Summary: Louise attempts a spell to return her and Saito to his world for a short while, however, something goes wrong...  LouisexSaito, KanamexSousuke, suggestions of SaitoxKaname and LouisexSousuke  Rated T for some language.
1. Malfunction

_For some reason, after watching some Familiar of Zero, or Zero no Tsukaima, I noticed that another certain couple in an anime I enjoy have the same exact problems. So…let's put them in the same realm!_

_Sousuke, prepare to meet Saito, Kaname, prepare to meet Louise._

Full Metal Familiar!

Prolouge – Malfunction

The day, Saito reflected, was rather peaceful. Be it for one reason or another Louise seemed to be in a good mood. And you know what? If he wasn't getting blown up, it wasn't a problem for him. However, she seemed to be up to something..he overheard her chant something from the greens of the school ground. He was just minding his own buisness sitting by a wall. Is she trying to get better at Void Magic? She already was pretty good at it. Saito sighed. He just wouldn't understand her.

"Saito?" Louise demanded of her familiar turned boyfriend, though she still had trouble sometimes accepting the latter. It had been so long since she first summoned him. She had berated herself for screwing up. Saito looked up at her.

"Yes, Louise?" he replied, caution deep in his mind. Whenever she seemed calm and asked him something, he'd end up being blown up, or having her shoe in his face. He paled, reflecting on it.

"Stupid familiar. I'm not going to blow you up. This time." Now THIS was odd. Louise with a sense of humor? Saito knew something was up now.

"Louise, if I may ask. You're in a good mood today. Any reason why?" There, he went out and said it. Either he gets detonated like the trintouleune back in his world, or he gets kicked in the face. What did he have to lose?

"Well..I…" she flushed. Why was she so nervous? She'd been practicing it, giddy that there was a way for him to be happy, and for her to be happy! "I figured something out concerning a certain branch of Void Magic…" Saito looked up, clearly intrested.

"How? There aren't any books around here about Void Magic, right? After all, it was a dead magic before I decided to come along." Louise gave an uncharacteristic smile, and turned, her pink hair slowly blowing in the wind.

"The place I summoned you from, what did you call it? Jaban?" Louise pondered. It had been so long, she forgot.

"_Japan_, Louise. Tokyo, to be percise. But I don't see how this is relavent." Saito froze, suddenly realizing something. "Unless…" Louise turned back at him, with an expression that told a mixture of happiness and fear.

"Yes, Saito. A-As your master, I should, once in a while, let you roam free, but you know what? There happens to be a rare spell that allows a Master and her Familiar to travel to the Familiar's home world." Louise spat that out. She wasn't even sure if it'd work, but there was a chance it would.

"B-But Louise!" Saito shouted at her, as if she wouldn't be able to hear him unless he did. "I thought there wasn't a way!" His head shot down dejectedly. After all this time, there was a way, and she never told him? He loved her to death, but sometimes…

"Saito. I-I only figured this out recently myself..I'm not even sure if it'll work, and I'm afraid to try. B-But, I'm no longer Louise the Zero!" she stood up, making herself look big. It was kind of cute actually, Saito dully noted. She did the same against a golem before he saved her. He stood up, and walked over to her.

"It'll be fine, Louise. You always find ways to impress me, and you'll do it this time, too!" Shooting a grin at her that would usually get him turned into cinders, she, oddly enough, smiled.

"Okay, now. Would you like to try it with me now? Or after our meal?" Louise wanted to know, just incase something happened and they ended up in the middle of the ancient past.

"Now should be fine." Saito said, checking his back for Gungnir, who was sitting in his usual spot. Saito had worn him for so long, he forgets that he's there sometimes.

"Ok, n-now hold onto my left arm." Louise commanded him, biting back a blush as she felt his arm around hers. She started chanting odd words, and imagined the staff of destruction, and the odd contraption he flew. That had to be the link to his time, right? As she finished the spell, a feeling of vertigo shot through her, and her eyes slammed shut. Worried, she focused her attention to her arm. Saito was still holding on, albeit tighter now. The feeling vanished, and they both opened their eyes. Saito blinked a few times.

"T-This is Tokyo, no doubt about it. ..But, something's off.." he took a few steps forward.

A man with a scar and a blue haired girl ran past.

_Whew, came out better than I thought it would. I don't think I got the characters right, I haven't nearly watched this anime the many times over I have of Full Metal Panic!, so anyway. Chapter 1 – A Twisted Future, comes soon!_


	2. The Two 'Masters'

_Sorry this took this long, I had a lot of writer's block, so please, bare with me. ANYWAYS, this chapter should be longer than the last one, and create the arc to follow. Enjoy! Also, I apologize for refrencing Derflinger as Gungnir, I think I was playing some Final Fantasy X before that, and was battling with Ixion, so… Anyways, leave a review on what you thought!_

Full Metal Familiar!

Chapter One – The Two 'Masters'

"W-Where are we going, Sousuke?" Kaname cried out to her bodyguard turned boyfriend, a certain stiff, moody Sergeant. Sousuke stopped and turned back at her.

"Something's happened! Tessa said there was something wrong! Something only Whispered could know about! Do you sense it?" Sousuke asked, seemingly in a panic. He was, too. He was trying to protect Chidori from whatever had decided to come after her this time. Along the way, he noted as a professional, he ran by an oddly dressed, pink-haired girl, and a boy bearing a small resemblance to him, albeit a bit younger.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Tokyo is peaceful! It's not like wizards from an alternate dimension are trying to attack me, Sergeant Paranoid!" Kaname spat, freeing herself from his arm. Sousuke tensed, and reached into his holister toward his favorite gun, his Glock, as the boy he passed approached Kaname.

"U-Um, excuse me, can you tell me where we are?" This boy was odd, and looking suspicious with the sword strapped on his back. Sousuke pulled out his gun, pointing the barrel at him.

"What do you want with Ms. Chidori?" he called out, stepping between them. The boy seemed calm, which was refreshing.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, alright? I just want to know where we are. I..I'm new to this country, so I've been lost for the past couple hours." He calmly explained. The girl behind him seemed to be staring at Kaname, with what seemed like envy. He traced her eyes, and immediately struck into attention at what he saw she was staring at.

Kaname's breasts.

"Y-Y-You're in Tokyo, Japan! Chofu, t-to be precise!" Sousuke shouted, his head turned to port. This girl was odd. "Hey, maybe I could help you around? I'm Ser- no, I'm Sousuke Sagara." He would get close to this man, and when he dropped his guard, he'd end him quickly and quietly.

"Ah, thank you Sousuke! My name is Saito Higara. This is Louise, my…" Saito trailed off. What was Louise to him? She was his Master, his best friend, and… "My girlfriend."

Louise blushed at the words, and suddenly noted the girl standing next to 'Sousuke.' First toward her face, but she carefully held back an urge to nuke Saito's ass on the spot when she noticed something else.

Her breasts were quite ample.

She didn't want this stuff to happen _now_, of all times. She did this in an attempt to give him a little freedom, not to pummel him into the ground. Her magic crackled around her, but stopped when she noticed Saito wasn't paying attention to this girl. Why couldn't he do this at home?

"Ah! I'm sorry, I was being rude. My name's Kaname Chidori, I'm Sousuke's friend." Kaname declared, finishing the introductions. Saito took a look at her. Her blue hair seemed to be sparkling in the sunlight, and she WAS indeed quite pretty. But Saito had to control himself. He was in Japan now, not Tristan. He had to control himself. Sousuke began to lead them, when he stopped. He slowed, allowing Kaname to catch up to him. He leaned into her ear.

"Ms. Chidori, Captain Tesstarosa said there was an incident. An incident that Whispered could only know about. Do you think these two are involved?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She blushed.

"I-I don't know. They seem normal enough. Except for the fact that the boy has a sword and the girl is dressed weird and has pink hair." She whispered back.

"But Chidori…don't you have blue hair?"

_Smack!_

Saito and Louise paused. 'Poor Sousuke, he doesn't get a break from his girl either. Hope Louise learns from that paper fan, and stops hitting me with a whip!' Saito thought, catching Louise with a small grin out of the corner of his eye. Oh boy. She'll be getting ideas.

"Wow! You sure know how to teach that stupid mutt man-" Louise started, but Saito cut her off. They were in Japan; everyone didn't need to know that they weren't. Well, that they came from elsewhere, in Saito's case. He pulled her aside.

"Louise! Please keep it down. We're in Japan now! You can't pull off what you can in Japan! ..Even if it seems like it." Something inside Louise snapped. HE was giving HER orders? Oh no, no, no. This will NOT pass.

"Excuse me! You are my familiar, Gandalfr or not!"

"B-B-But Louise..!"

_Crack!_

Louise brandished her trademark whip as Saito fell to the ground. Slowly, Kaname looked over.

"Uh, excuse me, Louise?" she said carefully. If it came down to a fight, Kaname would be ready, but no man deserved a whip. Maybe.

"Yes? What is it?" Louise shouted, blowing off steam. Kaname sighed.

"You remind me a lot of myself. B-But with a whip?"

"Well, if the stupid mutt won't listen, what's the point of lightly beating it into his head?" Louise had a point there. If Sousuke only learned from that, then they wouldn't have any problems. Kaname went up and slung her arm around Louise's shoulders.

"You know what, Louise? I think I'm going to like you!"

And they disappeared around the block. Saito sat up, a mark still over his face, and looked at Sousuke, who was already up.

"H-Hey! Hang on a second!" Saito shouted at him. Sousuke turned around, suspicious.

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"Y-You can take that? From her? And not be mad?"

"Affirmative. And, if I observe correctly, you don't seem mad at her either." Damn it, Sousuke had a point. Why wasn't he mad at her? Well duh, he knew the answer to that.

"You know what, Sousuke?" Saito said, standing up. "You're a cool guy. We should hang out sometime. You know, just spend just guy time together."

"Guy time?" Sousuke said, uncomfortable with the word. What was that? He and Kurz hung out once, and he said that was it, but he still didn't get it.

"Yeah! You know…just two guys hanging out, without women?" Saito tried to explain.

"Roger, I think that would be fun." He said, uncharacteristicly. For once, Sousuke thought, he seemed to have someone to relate to. But he was still wary, as soldier guildlines dictated. He was ready to kill at any minute.

But Saito seemed like a good enough guy. He hoped he didn't have to.

_Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! So our Tsundere's are becoming good friends, and our victims are starting out, although Sousuke, being Sousuke, will take some time. _

_ Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon!_


End file.
